Adore You
by FancyNancy101
Summary: Steve Rogers has been alone for 90 lonely long years, but all that changes when he meets a pretty but cheeky archaelogist who he finds that is able to heal him and make him fall in love with her. OC/Captain America and happens after Avengers Assemble
1. Meeting Kylie Ricahards

**Hi guys! This is my first Fan Fiction ever so I'm very nervous so I hope all of you like it. Please review and if you don't hold back if you have bad comments, they will only make me stronger in my future stories. This idea have been picking at me for ages now and this story was inspirated by my favorite story so I hope you all like it…so enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except Kylie and her future friends and family!**

**And also review, review, REVIEW!**

* * *

It was a nice morning. A very nice morning.

Steve had woken up earlier that morning for some reason. He didn't know why but it was like something inside him had woken him up from his usually horrible nightmares from the past, told him to shower and get dress, not workout straight away but after his trip to the park which was strange for Steve because usually after a bad nightmare, beating the crap out of a punching bag usually soothed Steve.

But not today.

Today all Steve wanted to do was head to the park. Steve looked around the city he had been born and raised in. New York was so much different to the New York it had been in the 40s. The sky was grayer, the streets were busier, the buildings were higher. But Steve was still the same Steve. It didn't matter that he was in a whole other century, a century where there was technology, a century where women dressed…._differently_…..Steve would always be the same Steve. He looked around one more time before sighing.

He finally arrived at his destination and looked over the River Hudson. He sighed once more and sat on a bench nearby. As much as the new century was fun and exciting,it was still hard sometimes. As much as he loved his team, his new phone (which he was still having difficulties using!), the food which was so much better and his new motorcycle, he still missed the 40s. He missed all his friends, Bucky, Peggy….especially Peggy. The only person Steve had only ever truly loved…

Steve sighed again as he rested his head on the back of the bench, closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts. Why was he at the park? He opened his eyes and looked around. Nobody was there expect for a few business men talking and an elderly couple sitting down, enjoying each other's company. He was about to get up and get back to Stark Tower when he heard someone clear their throat beside him.

"Excuse me?" Steve looked up to see a very pretty brunette girl standing in front of him with chocolate brown eyes and a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Um, hi. What can I help you with?" Steve asked shakily. _Stop acting stupid Steve ! She's just a girl!_

"Can I sit there?" she said, pointing to the empty space next tot Steve on the bench. "Sure! Sure" Steve exclaimed, moving over some more even though he didn't have to. The girl laughed, a laugh that made Steve heart swoon.

The girl took out an old sketch book and a pencil out of a beaten out leather brown shoulder bag that was on her shoulder and started drawing. Steve couldn't help but stare at what she was drawing. It was a picture of the elderly couple sitting on the opposite bench of them, holding each other tightly, looking over the river. It was absolutely breath taking. The way she got every detail, captured their emotion and the way the Hudson flowed in the background…..it was just marvelous. Steve could hardly believe it was a pencil drawing and she hadn't even colored it yet!

Then she stopped and looked up at him. Steve immediately looked away. The girl smiled. "Do want to see it…."."Steve. My name is Steve Rogers" he held out his hand to shake.

She looked down at it and smiled again. "My name is Kylie Richards" she said as she shook his hand. He smiled. _Kylie. Beautiful name. _"Kylie's a really nice name" he blurted out before he could stop himself. She laughed. _He's really funny._

"Thanks. My mum though so! "she said with a chuckle. Steve laughed again. His blue eyes burned into hers.

"So" she said, breaking the eye contact. "Back to my question, do you want to see it?". "Yes! I love to!" he said, taking the sketch book off her.

"You know, your really talented" Steve said. Kylie blushed. "Thanks. I want to become a archeologists like my parents and my brother so I have to be good at art".

"Your parents are archeologists?" Steve asked. "Yeah, my parents are pretty famous. They travel all around world and go to places such as Egypt or China so I grew up moving to one place to another. My brother is an archeologist in process. And I like to draw in my spare time" she answered.

"Wow" Steve said. Kylie laughed her laugh again. "Do you want to keep it?" she said.

"Keep what?" Steve asked mindlessly. Kylie rolled her eyes. "The painting!". "Oh! Yes. I love to" he answered. '_I'll hang it on my wall in _my room' he thought.

Kylie ripped it out of the sketch book and gave it to him. "Thank you, Kylie" he grinned at her. She grinned back. "You're welcome, Steve". She looked at her watch. "Well I better get back to my dorm. Bye Steve" she got up and started to leave. But Steve didn't want her to leave. Not thinking, he got up and called out "Do want to have coffee first?"

Kylie stopped, turned around and looked at him. '_Oh no'_ he thought.

But then she smiled, her eyes gleaming. "I'd love to" she answered. "I know a nice place by my dorm". Steve grinned again. "Great, led the way!" he said as they started to leave the park.

* * *

Steve whistled as he walked into Stark's Tower. "Hello sir" Steve jumped. He still wasn't used the AI talking.

"Hello JARVIS. How are you?" he asked, trying to get his breathing in order. "Quite good, sir" JARVIS answered. "Where is everyone this fine morning?". "They are all in the kitchen, waiting for you sir" JARVIS answered.

Steve sighed. Now he'd have to answer Natasha and Bruce's questions about where he had been. But ah well. He was in too good a mood to be worried.

* * *

So what do you think? Review!


	2. Falling

**So hi everybody! New chapter! Yay! Sorry for not posting in so long! Won't happen again! So in this chapter Steve realizes how much he's falling for Kylie and how much she's changing him. And also Tony gets suspicious about where Steve is always going all the time…..**

**Also sorry for the title change! I was just listening to 'adore you' by Miley Cyrus the other day and I was hooked and fell in love. And I think this title makes more sense for this story. And also…review, review, REVIEW!**

* * *

Tony stretched his arms out as he walked into the kitchen to find no breakfast on the table and no Steve cooking it. Tony groaned. Again?! Seriously?! Steve always, well _used_ to always make breakfast but he was almost never around for breakfast and when questioned where he was all morning, he'd act like he didn't know you were on about and lie that he had been in the gym all morning.

Well Tony had enough of it. He was going to find where Steve and he was going to do it now. "JARVIS?" he called out to the AI as he walked into the computer room. "Yes sir?" JARVIS answered. "Can you check our Captain's where abouts?". "Yes sir" JARVIS pulled up some maps on a big screen and a few moments later, he had up where Steve was.

"So" Tony started. "Our Captain is at a Le Café de Nice? So that is where I'm going to go" he said as he walked out of the room. He walked back into the kitchen where the rest of the avengers and Pepper where now located.

"Where were you and where's Steve?" Bruce asked as he flipped a pancake. "He's out and I was in the computer room" Tony replied as he took a seat beside Pepper, kissing her cheek. "I am go…" Tony didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Clint cut him off. "Again?" Clint said, raising one of his eyebrows. "He's been out every morning for the four weeks now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Steve's got himself a _lady_" he smirked as Thor chuckled, stuffing his face with his scrambled eggs.

"Don't be stupid Clint" Natasha joined in. "Steve's hopeless in around women, and that's putting it in a nice way".

"Well I agree with Clint. Steve's probably got himself a girl. Good for him" Pepper added. "Well , as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted" Tony said, staring at Clint, "I was in the computer room tracking Steve down and he's at this café called _Le Café de Nice_ so after breakfast I'm going to go there see for myself what's he's been up to. Anyone want to come?". "I do. Can't wait to meet the mystery woman" Clint rubbed his hands together. "I bet you ten bucks it's not a girl" Natasha said. "Me too". Tony said. "Fine. Easiest twenty bucks I will ever make".

"I want to come" Pepper said. "Me also" Natasha said. "I want to go" Thor said with his mouth full. "That makes six" Bruce added, coming to the table with a stack of pancakes.

"Excellent" Tony smiled. "We're all going"

* * *

Kylie laughed and Steve smiled. "So what do you want to order?" Steve asked as he got into his seat, taking his jacket off. "Um" Kylie thought for a moment. "I'd like some scramble eggs, toast, sausages, bacon drizzled with maple syrup, chocolate pancakes and a nice glass of orange" Kylie finished. "Wow" was all Steve could say as he watched her in amazement.

"What?" Kylie asked him in confusion. '_Did I do something bad?' _she thought. "It's nothing, but for someone as pretty and fit like you, it's just shocking that you would eat that much" Steve said without thinking. '_Did I just say 'as pretty?'_ Steve kicked himself mentally. What was he thinking? He probably freaked her out now. Kylie blushed. '_He's so cute when he blushes' _Kylie though. "Thanks for the compliment, especially the part about me being pretty and fit" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Steve laughed. Kylie made him laugh all the time even when he thought he was making a fool out of himself. But that was the thing about Kylie. She was always just so happy and positive and always seeing the better side of life. It was one of the things he loved about her. Sometimes not seeing her made him feel sick emotionally. Plus Kylie made his nightmares go away as childish as that sound.

But Steve didn't care. Steve was falling for his _archeologist in process _hard and fast. "So, what do you want to order?. "Just a piece of toast and a cup of coffee plain" Steve answered. "What?! You're not hungry?! A big guy like you only having a piece of toast and coffee?" Kylie said teasingly, pushing one of his muscles.

Steve laughed nervously. What was he supposed to tell her? '_Yep since I got the super solider serum and became Captain America and don't need that much food to keep me going!'_ No he couldn't tell her he was Captain America and he was one of the people New York and the rest of the world was talking about. He couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"I'm not just that hungry" he said shakily. "OK" Kylie said, getting the attention of a waitress. The waitress took their orders and brought their food shortly after. "So" Kylie started, taking a bite of one of her strips of maple syrup drizzled bacon. "My friends and I are going to see a new _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ movie tomorrow night and I want you to come". Steve nearly choked on his coffee. "W…what? You want m…me to c…come?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, it would be a great way for my friends to get to know you since I talk about you so much and I read the book and I fell in love with it a bit" Kylie said, placing a hand on her heart and wiped away a fake tear.

Steve smiled. "You talk about me a lot?". Kylie blushed a deep crimson. "Yeah, I mean you're so amazing to me that I to brag about you to my friends constantly" she giggled. Steve's smile grew even bigger. Kylie kept on talking but Steve wasn't paying attention. '_She thinks I'm amazing? She thinks I'm amazing!' he kept on thinking._

Steve may had been smiling and nodding on the outside but on the inside he was doing a victory dance.

"So this is what Steve's been doing. Damn it Clint, I owe you ten bucks". Steve gulped. Steve that voice all too well. He turned around. Sure enough, it belonged to the one and only Tony Starks.

He watched as Natasha and Tony handed a grinning Clint ten bucks each. "Oh my god! It's the Avengers and Pepper Potts" Kylie squealed behind him. "Friend Steve has gotten himself a very, very, very pretty maiden" Thor whispered to Bruce and Pepper while they nodded in agreement while Tony just smirked.

Kylie blushed. "Steve, you know them?" she asked him confused. Steve just turned around to her and smiled nervously.

This was bad. Very bad.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! So want do you think?! Steve's got a lot of explaining to do!**


	3. Is Honesty Always the Best Policy?

**SO! Steve has a lot of explaining to do! But is honesty always the best policy?**

**Also, review, review, REVIEW!**

* * *

"Steve? What's going on?" Kylie asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, captain what's going on?" Tony asked smirking. Steve glared at him, then everyone else. If looks could kill, Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and _Tony_ would be all died, lying on the ground right now.

"Captain? Steve what did he mean _captain?"_ Kylie said very slowly with both of her eyebrows raised up. Steve turned to her once more and sighed, looking at the confused expression on her pretty face. There was no point lying, Steve had to tell the truth. _'Honesty is __always__ right?'_

"Fine. I just gonna be very blunt about this. I'm Captain America" Steve said carefully, cringing away a bit, remembering how scary Kylie can be when she was angry. After the little 'incident' with a lady about who got the last seat in the café a few weeks ago, he didn't want to be on the receiving of who Kylie was shouting at.

But nothing came. Kylie just sat there looking star struck. Every once in a while opening her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Steve was waiting for her to scream at him for lying to her, but was shocked when all she said," Why did you lie to me about what you did then?" she said casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I…I didn't think you would be as real with me if I told you want I did" Steve answered, still clearly shocked that Kylie was taking the news so calmly. "Real as how?" Kylie picking up her fork to start eating again. "Well, I thought you'd freak out like you did when you saw them" Steve said, waving at the group behind him, whom waved at Kylie furiously.

Kylie put her fork down and smiled at Steve warmly. "Well of cause I would have freaked out, it's not everyday you met your favorite super hero in the park! And how I didn't recognize you straight away, is beyond me but that's not the point "she said taking Steve's hand into hers. "Yes, I'd act just little crazy, but I would like you for _you, _not the Captain America part of you. Because I think Steve Rogers is pretty amazing" she smiled, getting lost in his beautiful sky blue.

"I like this girl" Clint whispered to the others. "But the Captain America part is just extra bonus" Kylie added, ignoring Clint's comment.

Steve chuckled. This girl was just brilliant! Plus he was her favorite super hero! _'Score!'_ Steve thought. Then he heard the group behind clear their throat, interrupting his and Kylie's intimate moment.

"Oh, Kylie, this is Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Bruce, Thor, and Tony" Steve said, turning crimson. "Hi" they said in unison. "So, do guys mind explaining to me what all of you are doing here?" Steve asked, turning all the way to them, his skin tone finally turning back to normal.

"Well, um…mmm…IT WAS TONY'S IDEA!" they all chorused, everyone in the café around to look at them.

"I just wanted to see where you're always going I the morning" he started, giving dirty looks at the rest. "Plus I miss your cooking. But you do have a good excuse. A pretty one too" Tony smiled at Kylie, who turned red again while Pepper nudged him in the stomach.

"Anyway, who's hungry because I'm starving!" Clint said, taking the unfinished piece of toast off Steve's plate and pulled a chair next Kylie. "We just had breakfast at the tower" Pepper said. "Yes, how could you be hungry?" Bruce added.

"Well the ride here was exhausting!" Clint said, putting a hand on his hand to act dramatic. "God, how are you not fat" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Plus would give us a chance to get to know the famous Kylie here" he said, nudging her, who she smiled.

"Yeah, it would also give me a chance to meet all of Steve friends" Kylie said, smiling at Steve, who rolled his eyes at the idea. "Yes, I also agree, I'm feeling a bit peckish" Thor joined in, placing a hand on his stomach.

"So it decided!" Tony boomed, taking another and placing it beside Steve. "We are all Steve staying here to possibly eat and get to know the lovely Kylie!"

* * *

The sort of breakfast meeting was a wild affair. Everyone liked Kylie, even Natasha and Clint, who had trouble trusting and opening to people. Kylie liked everyone. Bruce, who she found to be a bit socially awkward and quiet, was very nice and kind and kind of the father figure of the group next to Steve and he made her feel very welcomed. Natasha, who was very friendly despite her title the 'Black Widow', was very nice to Kylie and they both acted like they'd known each other for years. It was the same with Pepper only Pepper was the calm, sane mother figure one in the group, who tried to bring order to the group multiple times, failed. Thor was EXTREMELY loud but very fun and likeable. Clint was hilarious and friendly but at the start was a bit awkward with her but by the end, was acting like an older brother to her. Tony was by far the wildest of them all. He was highly entertaining and made Kylie every time, even when he was making fun of her. All in all, all of them were highly entertaining.

But what Kylie seemed to notice the most was Steve. The he looked so happy. The way he'd smile. The way his eyes would light up when he laughed. And way he kept staring at her every once in a while but would immediately turn away and blush when she caught him. But all it did was make Kylie heart swoon. She was so happy just being here, but she would be happy anywhere if Steve was with her. Steve. Just the sound of his name made her want to melt all over. Her handsomest she had ever and probably will ever meet. Her friend Steve. But she wanted to be so much more than friends…

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. "Kylie!" she looked to the source of the voice.

"Kylie!" Steve called again. "What are you doing? Everyone's outside!"

"Oh sorry! I was daydreaming!" Kylie chuckled getting up from her seat, hoping she wasn't making even more of a fool of herself. Steve chuckled and turned around, walking out of the café, Kylie close behind him.

As everyone was about to leave, Kylie got an idea. "Hey guys?" everyone turned to her. "Can I take a picture of all of us? It's the only way I will be able to convince myself that this was all real and I wasn't actually dreaming!" Kylie smiled. "Sure!" everyone said in unison.

After taking the picture, everyone said their goodbyes. "Bye shortie!" Tony called to Kylie, smirking getting into the cab the others were in. Kylie made a face at him. "Bye!". "Steve are you not coming?" Pepper called out to Steve. "I am but I have to get this one back to her dorm" Steve called back, putting an arm around Kylie, who hit him.

* * *

Steve dropped Kylie by Her college dorms and walked her to her door.

"Well this is me" Kylie said. "You still coming tomorrow right?"

"What?" Steve asked confused but then remembered about the movie. "Oh, yeah. What time should I come around?". "Well, the movie doesn't start until 5 so I'd say 4.30"Kylie answered.

"That sounds swell".

Kylie raised a perfect eyebrow. "Swell? But then you're from the 40s so you use old fashion words like 'swell'" Kylie said. Now it was Steve's turn to raise the eyebrow. "How do you know I'm from the 40's?"

"I learnt about you at school in history" Kylie answered. "Oh, that makes sense". "So, I have a lot of studying to do my exams while I'm sure you have some Captain America thing to do, so see ya tomorrow Steve" Kylie said, give Steve a peck on the cheek and went inside.

Steve smiled and touched where Kylie had kissed him, which was very tingly now. He turned around, got on his motorcycle and whistled all the way home.

* * *

**So what do you think? Kylie and Steve's relationship goes to a whole other level in the next chapter so you'll have to read to find out!**

**Also, review, review, REVIEW!**


	4. Meet the Friends

**Heeeeeeey guys! New chapter! Yay! I noticed that there's not that many reviews and I admit I was a little hurt, but whatever! This is for the people who do review so people who don't, shame on you!**

**JK, JK! Just Kidding! Anyway in this chapter, Steve meets Kylie's friends and their relationship goes to another level…. Can't tell you though, that would be *spoilers*.**

**Anyway enjoy and review!**

* * *

Steve stared in the mirror, hoping he looked okay. Today was the day he would meet Kylie's friends. _'The friends that she brags about you to'_ Steve thought grinning. He just hoped she didn't that he was Captain America. He could just imagine meeting them if she did. "_Oh look guys. This is the Steve I've been telling you about. The Steve that is also Captain America!"_

But immediately regretted thinking it. '_No_' he thought. _'Kylie isn't like that. She wouldn't'_. He looked in the mirror again and sighed. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that hugged his muscles tightly (too tight in Steve's opinion, but hey it was what men wore in this century), a dark blue denim jacket (Pepper and Natasha bought it for him) light blue trousers and Chuck Taylors converses. He looked over to the picture Kylie drew and smiled and walked out his room, closing the door behind him.

"Where you going Steve, its 4.04pm and you don't have to meet Kylie for another 26 minutes" Bruce said as he saw Steve going towards the elevator from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, on his laptop.

"I don't want to be late. It takes a while from here to Kylie's dorm and plus I don't want Clint or Tony to see me off" Steve answered. "Well bye Steve" Pepper said form the couch, reading a magazine. "Tell Lady Kylie I said hello" Thor said, getting a packet of Pop Tarts out of one of the cupboards. "I will" Steve said, walking into the elevator, the doors closing behind him. Just as Steve left, Clint and Tony came rushing into the living room. "Is Steve already gone?" they both asked, eagerly. "Yep" Pepper answered, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Aw!" they moaned. "I had a million jokes about Kylie and Kylie Minogue to tell!"

* * *

As Steve parked his motorcycle, a million thoughts were flowing around in his head. '_What if they don't like me. What if they don't like so much that they tell Kylie not to talk to me anymore and she does? What if…..ENOUGH!' _a loudvoice said in his head. '_You've fought in a World War II, you defeated Hitler and faced some of the world's scariest and most evil forces and you're scared of a girl and what she and her friends think of you!'. _

'_That's because she's no ordinary girl' _another one said.

Steve was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't know he was already at Kylie's dorm. People who Steve assumed that was Kylie's friends were all around her in a circle, waiting at her dorm door. They were laughing at something. Beside Kylie were two girls. One was an inch taller than Kylie who around 5'5, and had tan skin, not as tan as Kylie's though. She had straight blonde hair and chocolate eyes like Kylie, but not as pretty in Steve's opinion. The other had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and was the same height as Kylie. There were three guys there too. Two with dark hair and the other with hair a few shades lighter.

Kylie greeted Steve with a warm smile when she saw him. '_He looks good. And look at those muscles bulging out of that shirt. I'd love to see what's under it…Ooh, bad Kylie! Don't thinking like that. Even if it's tempting…'_. "Hi" he greeted her as she walked over and gave a peck on the cheek. "Ooooohh" the girls smiled as Kylie and Steve hugged. "So this is the magnificent, amazing and ever so handsome Steve we've been hearing about. Perfect description for him, isn't it, Ally?" said the blonde one. "Yes it is and don't they make a perfect couple, Ellie?" the dirty blonde hair one replied. "Oh yes they do" Ally said, making a heart out of her hands around Kylie and Steve .

"Shut up guys" Steve and Kylie blushed, separating from Steve. "Steve, this is Ally, Ellie, Jamie….". "Jamie, Ellie's new boyfriend" Ellie said, interrupting Kylie, smiling at Jamie who smiled back. Kylie rolled her eyes and continued. "Jamie, Ellie's new boyfriend, Dez and Joey". "Hey" the all greeted him.

"Hi" he waved at them, still red in the face. "So should be leaving for the movie now?"

Ally looked at her watch. "Well, its 4.48pm, so we have 14 minutes until the movie starts, in which we have to there, buy snacks…"

"Ally stop talking smart, it doesn't suit you" Kylie interrupted, "Yes Steve, we should leave now". As the left the dorm, all that could be heard was Ally mimicking Kylie and her saying "I am smart for your information" while everybody laughed.

* * *

The movie was amazing even though Steve didn't know what was going on half of the time. He really got to know Kylie's friends and in way, her even more. Everyone laughed at the funny parts, the guys felt awkward at the scene when Charlie and Patrick kissed and the girls cried a bit at the sad parts and very one felt a bit emotionally drained but happy at the end. But half the time Steve wasn't watching the movie. He was watching Kylie mostly. He analyzed how there was always a glow in her eyes when she smiled, the way she threw her head back and the way she sighed after she laughed and the way it made him sad when she cried.

"That was such a great movie, wasn't it Jamie-Wamie?" Ellie said in a baby voice. "Yes it was babe" Jamie replied, kissing her lips, slightly red in the face.

"Yuck, give it a rest guys" Ally, Dez and Joey said, disgust on their faces. Kylie and Steve chuckled. "So why don't we give these love birds some alone time" Dez said. "Oh that so sweet D….". "He didn't mean you and Jamie, Ellie. He meant Steve and Kylie" Joey pointed at Kylie and Steve. "Idiot" Ally muttered under her breath.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "So we'll leave you two alone. Dez, Joey, Ellie and Ally why don't we pretend we have something better to do" Jamie added. "Bye guys" they all said.

"Bye" Steve and Kylie said together. Kylie turned around to Steve and grinned. "So do you want to go to our favorite park?"

"Why Kylie, it as if you read my mind" Steve grinned back. They walked over to Steve's motorbike. She loved riding on it. The rush. The excitement. And the excuse to hold Steve tighter to her!

"Look" Steve pointed over to a bench as they walked into the park. "This is where we first met". "Oh yes it is" Kylie smiled, sitting down, looking over the Hudson. Steve stared at her before sitting down, still staring at her. "Don't think that I don't know you're staring at me. And I saw you staring at me at the movie" she turned around to him, smirking. Steve smiled at her his award winning smile that made Kylie go weak in the knees. "That's because you're the smartest, kindness and the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life".

They smiled at each other, locking eyes. "Well, I think you're the handsomest, greatest, pure-hearted and smartest man I have ever known "she answered. Without thinking, he pressed her lips against hers. Suddenly, all the fear and doubt went flying out the window. He cupped her cheek and her hand rested on her chest, deepening the kiss into an exploratory kiss. It was filled with passion, her tilting her head, their mouth caressing against each other but yet it was innocent. So, so innocent. They pulled away, panting. "So" Kylie whispered, resting her forehead against Steve's. "I guess this makes you my boyfriend". Steve chuckled. She always made him laugh. "Yeah, I guess it does". "Swell" she whispered before pushing her mouth on his again.

* * *

"This is me" Kylie said as Steve walked her to her door, hand in hand. "Bye boyfriend". "Bye girlfriend" Steve kissing her. Kylie was about to open her door, when she realized Steve was holding her back.

"Wh…" Kylie was interrupted as Steve's lips crushed down on hers. "Steve…""Steve…" she giggled between kisses. "I have to go!"

"I know" Steve cupped her face, running his fingers through her silky hair. "I just can't get enough of you!" he told her, before kissing her again. As much as she didn't to, she pulled away. Steve pouted, and Kylie chuckled. "You know, you're cute when you pout". She gave him a peck, before she opened her door, Steve finally letting her go. "Bye". "Bye" he replied, waving.

Steve dug his hands into his pockets, smiling and he walked to his motorcycle.

* * *

As Steve walked through the elevator doors, he was suddenly bombarded by everyone(even Bruce!) how the 'date' went.

"Did they like you?"

"Did she tell them that you are Captain America?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes, did you kiss her?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Friend Steve, when will you and Lady Kylie wed and bear children?"

"Dibs on being best man!"

"When will we, I mean you see her again?"

"Come on doofus, talk!"

Steve put his hands up and shouted "Hey!" which silenced everyone. "Yes they liked me, no she didn't tell them I was Captain America, I don't know Thor when or if Kylie and I will bear children or get married, yes I did kiss her and yes I now I have a 'girlfriend' if that is what you people say and yes we all be seeing a lot of Kylie from now on" Steve answered them, then quickly walked to his room, closing the door before they could question him some more, leaving everyone in the living room star stuck, looking at one another.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen" Tony announced. "Captain America has a girlfriend!".

"I still call dibs on being best man"

* * *

**So this I the longest chapter I've written! Yay me! Anyway, told ya their relationship( Kylie and Steve, obviously!) would go to the next level! **

**The next chapter will be based on a song. Guess which one? You'll have to read it to find out!**

**Also…review, review, REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**Hey guys! How y'all doin?**

**I'm officially stopping Adore You because it's just not getting enough reviews and the publicity I would have hoped for so there's no point continuing it in my opinion.**

**I didn't really like the direction it was going anyway and I felt like I was copying some of the other fanfic's I have already read. I am going to start a new fanfic during the summer or maybe even sooner but I haven't decided on all the details yet but one it is for sure: if you want me to keep writing it, you will have to review, review, **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Well that's all for now. Bye,**

**Jo**


End file.
